Midnight Walk
by musicloverx26
Summary: What the title says. Lily goes for a walk, guess who she finds?


**A/N: Now this story is kinda weird. I wrote most of it in December, then came back in the beginning of January and tried to remember the idea I had. So of course I forgot where I was going with this story and ended up with a lame (in my opinion) ending. Anyway, if you like it, kool, but I don't particularly like it. But I believe all my attempts should be posted, so here you go.**

**(****underlined is James, ****bolded is Lily)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Midnight Walk- Oneshot**

Lily's POV

Tonight is the night of the full moon and I can't sleep. This happens every month. I flopped to my other side, the bed creaks in protest at my movements and the sheets tangle around my legs. I shut my eyes and laid there, praying for sleep. A girl snored in a bed across the dormitory, an owl hooted outside the castle: I couldn't take it anymore.

I threw the sheets off my body and slipped my blue slippers on my feet. Grabbing a cloak on the way out, I headed out of the castle.

Now you may be wondering why I couldn't sleep. Well every month during the full moon, I get this weird feeling and thoughts of James-sodding-Potter invade my brain. Now you must understand: I do NOT fancy Potter, he is actually the bane of my existence. But these thoughts always come up and make me question if maybe I do fancy him. Absurd, I know, but apparently you can't control your own brain.

These thoughts clouded my mind so fully that by the time I resurfaced, I ended up in front of the Forbidden Forest. The trees swayed back and forth in the wind, making the scene all the more frightening. With ease, I walked into the forest and found my usual path. I wrapped the cloak tighter around my body and walked down the moonlit path, a feeling of panic rising in my chest with every step I took.

A few minutes later, I was frozen in shock. Standing ten feet from me was the most magnificent, beautiful stag I had ever seen. The stag looked at me with unusual glowing eyes. Trying not to startle the creature, I removed my cloak and closed my eyes.

Focusing all my energy on an image in my head, I felt my body start to expand and transform. My arms and legs grew longer, my facial features becoming more animal-like.

Two minutes later, my transformation was complete. What? You guys didn't know I was an Animagus? Oh, well I am.

James' POV

I was searching the forest for Remus, as a stag, when I saw the girl of my dreams. Lily Evans. Lily was walking down a path, cloak wrapped tightly around her body. I was stunned when she stopped and looked at me with awe in her eyes. She slowly removed her cloak and shocked me beyond belief.

Two minutes, and standing where my gorgeous Lily once was, was a reddish-brown doe. It stared at me with bright green eyes, cocked its head to the side, then started talking.

**Hi. I'm Lily. What're you doing out here all alone?**

I'm not alone.  I managed to stutter out.

**Who's with you, then?**

Taking a huge risk, I answered. Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Lily looked as stunned as a doe can look.

**JAMES? **She screeched. I flinched.

Yeah, it's me Lily. I answered softly. Then I focused my concentration and transferred back to myself. Lily looked at me, then followed my lead. When she was fully back, she turned away from me and crossed her arms. My heart started to break as I heard her soft sobs wrack through her tiny body. But, why was she crying?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screeched.

Instinctively, I took a step back. "Lily, what are you talking about?"

I could barely hear her through her sobs. "Lily?" I asked again.

"You're an Animagus" she said, eyes sparkling with her tears, "You could've gotten hurt."

My heart stopped. Lily cared. Lily cared about me. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny form. She fit to me perfectly.

"Lily, shhh, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm right here" Lily turned in my arms and started sobbing into my shoulder. Her grip on me tighten, like she never wanted to let go. When she finally looked up, I kissed her.

I kissed Lily Evans in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. And she kissed back.

"It'll be alright, Lily" she held me tighter and I kissed her forehead. Everything was alright.

-

-

-

**A/N: Kinda sucky ending, I know. But if you like mini-fluff, there you go.**

**Review**

**~Samie**


End file.
